Red Like Blood
by shadows under silence
Summary: Jake has one more requirement that he has to fulfill before he can become a true Omaticaya, his dream hunt. This is my first fanfic! Please read and review. I will continue the story if you like this. Rated M for violence, language, and maybe lemons later


**Ok, first of all, this is my very first fanfiction or story of any kind, so try not to be to harsh. Second, I would love some critiques on how I could make this better. It just sort of came to me, one day while I was surfing the net. I hope you like it!  
**

The wind whispered through the tops of the trees, sighing along like a snake slithering through dry grass. The blackness of night was only a distant memory as the forest lit up. It always made Jake wonder, why the plants light up here and not on Earth. He sat cross legged by a slow moving river, had a pile of pebbles beside him, and was throwing them into the water. He had been here for almost the whole day, waiting. He may have been made a warrior in the ceremony, but he needed his dream hunt to prove to the rest of the tribe that he was a true Omaticaya.

"Screw this" He grumbled, throwing another stone into the water. As it sank to the bottom of the river, the algae glowed again. He was to wait by this stretch of the river until his dream came to him. That was what the elders had said. A pile of fruit had been left for him. He was not allowed to hunt or wander away. His stomach grumbled, causing him to look around.

He lay back and took one of the fruits, biting into it. The juices ran down his face as he savored the flavor. He let his mind drift back to that first night when Neytiri had rescued him. It brought a smile to his lips, thinking of how, well, how human he had been. He replayed his time learning, learning about the plants, the trees, Neytiri. His thoughts were slowing down, moving like honey on a cold morning...

He was walking though tattered ferns as ash slowly rained down upon him, forming a soft blanket on his head and shoulders, enveloping him in it's scent. He distantly heard screams, as if it was just background noise, not really there. There were bodies on the ground, if what was left could be described as bodies. He saw a blue skinned head and shoulders, still seeping blood. The ash fell on the pool of blood, covering it up, hiding it. He saw something running towards him, flailing it's arms and legs. It was on fire. He let the thing pass without giving it a second glance.

He dimly grew aware that he was holding a spear. Odd, he hadn't noticed it before. He lifted it up, testing it's weight. It was heavy but not too heavy, and cut through the air well. He heard shuffling up ahead. He instinctively dropped down into a guarding stance. A small shape was emerging from the fog, holding something in it's arms. It was a gun. Jake sprang forward silently, the ash masking him and his movements. The man gasped the spear slammed into the man's stomach, running him through. Darting around behind the convulsing man, he pulled it all the way through him. The man dropped to the ash, dead.

He heard clanking up ahead, like machinery. He stealthily approached, keeping as close to the ash covered ground as possible. He could see a large shadow moving closer, slowing down. It raised a hand, then pointed at him. There was a crack and flash of gunfire as bullets zipped past him. He charged forward, dodging bullets and whipping his spear around. The first man fell, his head severed from his neck, a surprised look on his face. The second one got the spear driven through his eye and out the back of his head. Blood splashed on Jake as he beheaded a third man.

Suddenly, an impact like a punch ran through his left shoulder. He tried to move his arm and found it could only move forward and back, not up. The dark shape was looming out of the darkness again, arm outstretched. Jake hissed in defiance, raising his spear again. Another impact, this time in his back, pitching him forward. A metallic hand wrapped around his body, squeezing him. He heard the sliding sound of a blade being drawn, a long dreadful sound. He struggled and kicked the hand and arm, but it was like kicking a mountain, he only hurt himself. The blade swished down, severing his torso. Jake screamed, imagining he could still feel his legs as they dropped down to earth. He could feel his strength running out of him like his blood was, staining the ground below him red. He could feel himself falling, dropping down onto the blood stained ash. As darkness flowed over him, he thought, Neytiri, Neytiri, Neytiri......................

"Nooooo! Fuck nooooo!" Jake screamed it at the sky, scrabbling at his torso and legs, making sure they were still there and not beneth him, coated in blood. He looked up at the sky. It was red with dawn, red like blood...


End file.
